ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Argit 10
Story It is nighttime, as Argit is running through a forest, transversing the bushes as blaster fire goes overhead. Kevin, Pierce and Manny are chasing, Manny holding four blasters and firing them all. Pierce swings his arms, shooting thorns into the brush. Argit is hit, jumping out. Argit: Yikes! Kevin: Got you now, hedgehog! Kevin shoots a burst of electricity from his hand, zapping Argit and sending him flying like a rocket. Argit crashes down in an impact crater, a pod in the middle of it. Argit: Huh? Some alien pod. Argit inspects the pod, as it opens, revealing a white and green watch, which has a black clock face. It lights up, scanning Argit. Omnitrix: Sapient organism detected. The Omnitrix hops onto Argit’s left wrist, him freaking out. It glows, as the white coloring turns to gold. Argit: Agh! Get it off! Get it off! Argit scurries out of the hole, Kevin, Pierce and Manny waiting for him. Kevin: Any last words, rat? Argit takes a step back, as the Omnitrix glows. Argit examines it, a touch screen appearing. Argit: Yeah. Say hello to my little friend! Argit activates the Omnitrix, the face plate popping out. He slaps it down, as he transforms into Grey Matter, which has an orange jumpsuit and spiky hair. The flash of gold light from the transformation blinds the others, and when it fades, he was gone. Kevin: What the?! Find him! Kevin, Pierce and Manny spread out, looking for Argit. Argit-Grey Matter climbs up a tree and into a knothole, hiding out. Argit-Grey Matter: Amazing. A level 20 piece of technology that morphs my molecular system to become a different sapient species. I wish I knew what I just said. Argit-Grey Matter climbs down from the tree, and he lands in a pile of leaves, making a loud noise. He’s buried in the leaves, as the others turn. Kevin: This way! Come on! (The group runs off.) You can’t hide forever, hedgehog! I’ve got friends in high places! Argit-Grey Matter pops out of the leaves, him reverting. Argit looks at the Omnitrix, smiling evilly. Psyphon and his gang of Liam, Fistina, Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Bug-Lite, Solid Plugg, Tummyhead, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk and several others are in a warehouse, moving weapons. The door busts open, as Argit walks inside. Psyphon turns, smirking. Psyphon: Argit. I trust that you’re here to pay me back. Argit: Ha! Good luck with that, buster. There’s going to be a change around here. As of today, I’m in charge! Psyphon: Ha! You think that a scaredy cat like you can defeat (He snaps his fingers, his gang pointing blasters at Argit.) All of us? Argit smirks, as he activates the Omnitrix, using the touch screen to go through his aliens. He pops the face plate up, and slaps it down. He transforms into Toepick, with his chains and cage helmet an orangish-brown. The goons back up, but Psyphon keeps composure. Psyphon: It’s just a trick! Take him out! Argit-Toepick: Not today. This is the day my dreams come true. Argit-Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it opens up. Everyone looks at the light that comes out of the helmet, everybody turning white as ghosts. Tummyhead passes out, while the others fall to their bottoms, terrified. Psyphon takes off running, as he trips over Tummyhead. He hits the ground, and continues to back up. Argit-Toepick’s helmet closes, as he reverts. Argit: (Confidently) Now, I’ll lay it out quite simply. (He walks towards the goons.) With this device, I can do whatever I want. Are you tired of this back water life? I can help you guys reach great heights, not as high as me of course, but still. Our success is dependent one whether or not you decide to follow me. If you do, I’ll protect you as best as I can. But to do that (He points at Psyphon) we need to turn your boss into the Redspots. Psyphon groans as he stands, as all of his goons, minus Tummyhead, were approaching him. Psyphon: What, what are you doing?! Stop! Stop I say! Solid Plugg tackles him, pinning him to the ground. The other goons dog pile onto Psyphon, as Argit looks very content with himself. End Scene One year later, Argit is now a household name, the world’s greatest hero. Between fighting crime, business leadership and uniting the citizens of Undertown with Bellwood, he is considered the most famous and powerful being on Earth, and is well known beyond. He is the richest person in the galaxy, having built his own tower, Argit Tower. Argit is walking out of the penthouse, heading to the business section. Several people are working at computers, as Argit heads towards his office. He sits in on his throne, kicking his feet up onto the desk. Argit: Ah! Another glorious day in paradise! It couldn’t get any better! Voice: Excuse me, Mr. Argit. Argit looks over, seeing Helen Wheels in the doorway. Helen: Hi, my name is Helen. I’m your new temporary secretary. Argit: Oh, yeah. Rayona is on vacation back home. Sheesh, I wish I was more of a stickler on vacations. Well kid, you are in the presence of royalty. As mayor of Bellwood, I welcome you to my office. Now, I need you to pick up my tux for tonight. It’s the premiere of my new movie, Argit 10, and you need to arrange the limousine to pick me and Jennifer Nocturne up. She’s my date. After that, you’ll take all agendas of the mayor’s office to Driscoll, he’s my second, and handles most day to day stuff, to ensure I can do my “heroing.” Cookmeister: Mr. Argit! Argit turns, seeing Sergeant Cookmeister running towards him, saluting. Argit: Ah, Cookmeister. My corridor ready? Cookmeister: Yes sir! Today’s batch is super buttery popcorn! Argit: Thank you. What’s on the menu for dinner? Cookmeister: Chocolate moose cake. Argit: Ah, you know me too well. That reminds me, Helen, you also have to run down to Baumann’s store to get ingredients for dinner. Helen: Uh, what about that popcorn? Argit: I have popcorn for lunch everyday, you have a problem with that? Helen: Oh, no! I was just, confused. Sorry for doubting you. Argit: You should be. Now, shoo. You have a full day ahead. Helen: Yes, Mr. Argit. Helen zooms off, the wind sending papers skyward. Argit: Ugh. Kinecelerans. Have a good one, Cookmeister. Argit goes into the vault, Argit activating the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, turning into a short reddish brown alien with hoof feet. He has an orange jacket, the Omnitrix symbol connecting the two sides. He has spiky white hair and a white beard. His stomach and muzzle are a dark pink color. Argit-Gold Digger: Argit-Gold Digger! Argit-Gold Digger begins digging into the popcorn, devouring it at a rapid pace. His stomach swells up, as the pile of popcorn goes down. However, a large pile of gold nuggets form in their place, the room full of gold at the end. Argit-Gold Digger lies on the ground, belly swollen. He reverts, as Argit tries to stand. He eventually succeeds, as he heads to the speaker. Argit: Grick! Grack! Get in here! The vault door opens, Grick and Grack coming in. Argit: Get it weighed and get the numbers to Mr. Nesmith. I want this deposited or sold by the beginning of the day tomorrow. Argit leaves, as Grick and Grack start shoveling the gold nuggets. Grick: How’d we get this job? Grack: Shoveling his gold poop? Who cares, it makes up the world’s richest pooper scoopers! Grick and Grack laugh hysterically, as they carry the gold off. A square camera was on the wall, the red light on. End Scene That night, the paparazzi was waiting along the red carpet to the theater, as a limousine pulls up, the paparazzi taking pictures. The door opens, as Argit comes out, wearing a tuxedo, and helps Jennifer Nocturne out of the limo. Argit loves the attention, as they head inside the theater. Hokestar: Argit, my boy! Argit turns, seeing Hokestar approaching. Argit: Ah, there’s the mastermind of this cinematic masterpiece! We stayed within our budget right? I put in a lot of money for this, and I hope it isn’t a flop. Hokestar: Do you know who you’re talking to?! This is a marvel, you’ll see. Everyone goes into the theater, the movie starting. Argit 10 was taller and muscular, as he stands to face Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig and Liam. Bubble Helmet: Argit 10. Why am I not surprised? Argit 10: Your evil days are numbered! Bubble Helmet: Boys, take care of him. I’ll get the bomb ready. Bubble Helmet walks off, as Liam and Thunderpig charge at Argit 10. Argit 10 transforms into Argit-Unitar, wearing orange armor. He rolls forward on his one wheel, knocking Liam and Thunderpig away. Argit-Unitar: Ha! You can’t handle the power of justice! Thunderpig: No! We are defeated! After the movie, the paparazzi take pictures of Argit and Jennifer coming out, reporters asking Argit questions. Argit: Ladies, gentlemen. I must apologize, as I am already giving an exclusive to Channel 3’s own Will Harangue. So no questions tonight. Sirens wail, as the group looks, seeing Corvo and the other thugs having hijacked a bank transport vehicle, the cops chasing. The back door opens, as thugs open fire, hitting the police cars and causing them to swerve out of control. Everyone screams, as Argit hops on top of the limousine. Argit: This looks like a job, for Argit! The crowd cheers, as Argit activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Fasttrack. His fur is grey instead of blue, sporting an orange shirt with the Omnitrix symbol. He has spiky hair which goes up all the way down his neck to his upper back. Argit-Fasttrack: Argit-Fasttrack! Argit-Fasttrack dashes off, giving chase to the armored truck. He pulls out a phone, calling. Argit-Fasttrack: Fistina, Plugg, I’m in pursuit of some dangerous criminals. I’ll give you my location once I follow them to their base. Argit is waiting outside a dock warehouse, when Fistina and Plugg drive up in a jeep. Argit: What took you so long?! I’ve been bored waiting for you two! Plugg: Sorry boss. We hit traffic. Fistina: You could’ve started without us. Argit: And risk getting harmed in the meanwhile? Not a chance. Now, let’s get in there. Fistrick is laughing happily, making it rain money. Fistrick: Awesome job, bros! You hit the jackpot! Corvo: Too easy, Fistrick. Those police didn’t even have a number on us! Argit: Too bad you’re not as good as you thought you were. They turn, seeing Argit, Fistina and Plugg in the warehouse. Argit looks smug. Fistrick: Argit 10. And here I thought I’d need to do a workout. Get them! Argit slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into ChamAlien. His skin is a brown colored camouflage. Argit-ChamAlien: Take them out. Argit-ChamAlien turns invisible, as Plugg and Fistina charge forward. Corvo and the thugs pull out high level blasters, firing at them. Plugg and Fistina are unharmed, as Plugg tackles one, knocking him away. Fistina punches one, then is kicked by Fistrick. Fistina launches a fist at Fistrick, as he catches it, throwing it at Plugg, knocking him away. Corvo fires blaster shots, doing no damage. He then hears something, as he fires upwards, hitting Argit-ChamAlien. He freaks, as he runs up the crates, Corvo firing. Argit-ChamAlien turns invisible again, as he accidentally knocks over a crate, it falling and hitting Fistrick. Fistrick falls, as Plugg takes down Corvo. Argit-ChamAlien becomes visible. Argit-ChamAlien: And you, my friends, have been caught in the web of justice. (Argit-ChamAlien reverts.) Argit: Alright. Time to call Gorvan, my friend in the Plumbers. I’m sure he has a nice cell for you. End Scene Harangue: Hello, I’m Will Harangue with Channel 3. And today I have a very special guest. Please help me welcome, Argit! A recording of a crowd cheers, Argit waving. Argit: Hello, hello, my fellow citizens! Harangue: Now, Argit, a question I know the world is dying to know, especially after the movie premiere. Why are your aliens on screen different than the ones you use in heroing? Argit: Valid observation. Well, the answer is simple actually. If I used the same aliens for both, then people would become confused on whether I was hero or movie star. So, the aliens of those two personas are different to make it easier for you guys. Harangue: Some people are saying that you’re a scam, and that you’ve tricked people to think you’re a hero. Argit: Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. However, everything that I do, is to ensure the safety of the citizens of Earth. A scamming hero takes from a community. They don’t give like I do. Harangue: And there you have it, from our formidable hero. I’m Will Harangue, Channel 3 news. Argit is walking out of the news studio, several reporters waiting for him. He waves them off, a path forming. Then, a fireball hits the ground, exploding, as Argit jumps into a reporter’s arms. Argit: Yikes! What was that?! Alan Albright flies down, landing in front of Argit, who gets back on the ground. Alan: Argit. I’ve been sent to exterminate you! Argit: Uh, sorry. But my schedule’s pretty full. Perhaps another time. Argit activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Spidermonkey, his hair resembling his regular hair style. Argit-Spidermonkey: Argit-Spidermonkey! Argit-Spidermonkey jumps off a reporter’s head, landing and climbing up the Channel 3 building. Alan takes flight, chasing after him, as Argit-Spidermonkey jumps off the building, shooting a web from his tail. It catches on another building, as he swings through the city on his web, shooting new webs to travel across the city. Alan chases, shooting fireballs, each shot missing. The people on the ground are cheering, as Argit-Spidermonkey takes it in. Argit-Spidermonkey: Ah! I love the sound of cheering fans! Alan sets the web on fire, it breaking and Argit-Spidermonkey falling. The Omnitrix times out, as he reverts. Argit: No! Not now! Aaaaaahhhhhh! Alan flies up to catch him, as Argit fidgets with the Omnitrix. He activates it and slaps it down, turning into Terraspin. His color is a darker green than the regular one. Argit-Terraspin rams Alan shell first, the two going crashing into the road. Argit-Terraspin struggles to get up. Argit-Terraspin: Uh, a little help here. Some people help Argit-Terraspin stand, as Alan was in human form, groaning. Argit-Terraspin: And that’s what happens when you mess with me. Time to call Gorvan. A Plumber ship lands in the street, as Gorvan has Alan in cuffs, trying to force him onboard. Voice: And where do you think you’re going with my client? Argit looks up, seeing Swift flying down from the sky. She’s wearing proto-tech armor, but its design makes it look like a business suit. Swift: Name’s Swift. I ensure the swift release of my clients. Now, I believe you will release my client now. Gorvan: On what grounds? Swift: For starts, my client did nothing wrong. He did not attack anyone, and caused no property damage. Argit: Are you kidding?! Just look at the burn (He looks up to the buildings, seeing that there weren’t burn marks on the buildings.) Oh. But, the hole! Swift: If I recall, you caused that hole. Argit: And I fully plan to pay for the road reconstruction. For the entire area! The bystanders cheer, Swift looking displeased. Swift: He didn’t commit a crime, and therefore cannot be charged. I demand you release him at once. Argit: You’re not really going to do this, are you? Gorvan: She’s right, unfortunately. My hands are tied. (He removes the cuffs from Alan, who walks over to Swift.) All of them. Swift: Thank you. I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Argit. Swift grabs Alan and flies away. Argit watches, scornful. Argit: Gorvan, see what info you can get on Mrs. Swift. Gorvan: Will do. End Scene Argit is in his office, on the phone. Argit: Hey, Vulkanus. How’s our mine doing? (He stops, listening.) Yes, we still have a 60-40 agreement. (He listens again.) Hey, I don’t care about that! I need my share of the current find in my account! I have a feeling, a shiver down my spine, that I’ll need it soon. Helen zooms into the room, blowing papers everywhere. Argit: Hey! I had those stacked for you to organize! Helen: I’m sorry Mr. Argit, but there are people coming in. A woman named Swift, with a group of Plumbers. Argit: (He chatters like a chipmunk.) Distract them as long as you can. Helen zooms off, approaching Swift, who keeps walking. Helen: Hello, I’m Helen, Argit’s temporary assistant. Is there something I can Swift: You can lead us to his office. (She pulls out a piece of paper.) I have a warrant for his arrest. Toby Monitor: Arrest?! But Mr. Argit is the greatest person alive! The employees start booing Swift, as she and the Plumbers enter Argit’s office. It was empty, aside from the gold Argit statue on a stage. Swift: Egocentric. It’ll be easier to convict than I thought. Find him. The Plumbers look around, as Swift stands at the door. Helen examines the statue, confused. Swift: Something wrong? Helen: I don’t remember this statue here before. Swift: Oh really? Swift’s eyes glow, firing a neuroshock, causing the gold statue to erupt into sludge. The sludge scatters the room, as it reforms into Argit-Sludge Blob, with a spiky hair pattern. Argit-Sludge Blob reverts, Argit sitting on the ground. Argit: How dare, I say how dare you barge into my place of work without so much as a social cause! I demand to see what authority that you possess to break my civil liberties. Helen: Uh, they have this warrant. Helen holds it out, Argit swiping from him. Argit: Money fraud?! That’s all you got?! Swift: It is enough. I got us a court date in the Galactic Court, to symbolize your, importance. Argit: Oh yeah, when? Swift: Now. Swift and Argit glow, beginning to teleport. Argit: Helen! Call Chadzmuth! Swift and Argit teleport away. End Scene Argit is in a booth floating in space, with a reddish sunset like coloring. Above him was the prosecution, Swift, in a booth in front of the judge’s chair. Next to Judge Domstol’s chair is a Highbreed Bailiff. Domstol: Now, the case Universe vs. Argit will now begin. The charges are false advertising, money fraud and paying using fake money. How do you plead? Argit: Uh, I shall wait for my lawyer to appear before answering any questions. Swift: Your Honor, this is obviously proof that he’s done something wrong. No innocent man would hide behind a lawyer. Chadzmuth: And attacking my client like that without me present is unprecedented. Chadzmuth, a Galvan on a floating briefcase, teleports in, next to Argit. Chadzmuth: Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like a private word with my client. Domstol: Very well. You’ve got two minutes. Domstol pounds his gavel, a soundproof barrier forming around Argit and Chadzmuth. Chadzmuth: Alright, buster. What’s going on? Argit: They’re claiming that I’m a fraud who uses fake money! Chadzmuth: You do use fake money though. Argit: I do not! I just, create it! You know that, I showed you the process. Surely you have a counter for this. Chadzmuth: It doesn’t look good. They’ve got character witnesses that can most likely confirm this. If, for whatever reason, something goes wrong, I need you to turn into your Tetramand form. Argit: You think something’s going to go wrong? Chadzmuth: No. But that’s our contingency plan. Domstol: Time’s up. (The soundproof barrier fades.) Bailiff! The Bailiff activates a scale, which has a light system. Bailiff: This scale records accurate votes of the trial in real time. Domstol: As this case will be broadcasted live throughout the galaxy! Swift: The prosecution would like to call its first witness. Kevin Levin. Kevin Levin teleports into the witness booth, Argit terrified. Argit: Kevin?! Kevin: Told you I have friends in high places. Chadzmuth: Friend of yours? Argit: Uh, that’s putting it lightly. Swift: Kevin Levin, can you tell me your relationship with the accused. Kevin: Sure. The two of us were friends during our time in the Null Void. Aliens watching the trial gasp, muttering among themselves. Swift: And for those who don’t know, can you explain what the Null Void is? Kevin: It’s an alternate dimension where the Plumbers throw their criminals to. Swift: So, he’s a criminal? Kevin: Yep. The number one con-artist to ever have been sent to the Null Void. Swift: So, he spent his entire life learning how to deceive people. Nothing further. The scale tips, the red section lighting up. Bailiff: The people are voting guilty at this moment, Your Honor. Argit: (Freaking out) Chadzmuth! Chadzmuth: Don’t worry. I’ve got this. (Chadzmuth floats out to the center of the space.) Now, Kevin Levin. You said that you met Argit in the Null Void. Does that mean that you were there as well? Kevin: You could say that. Chadzmuth: A simple yes or no answer, Mr. Levin. Kevin: (Irritated) Yes. Chadzmuth: For what crimes were you in there for? Swift: Objection. Relevance? Chadzmuth: I’m just trying to ascertain Mr. Levin’s life in comparison to my clients. Domstol: Overruled. Answer the question. Kevin: Assault, battery, attempted murder. Chadzmuth: So your crimes were much more serious than my client’s. And what do you get for testifying today? Kevin: Nothing. I’m out of jail, and just wanted to stick it to your “client.” Kevin gives a smug grin, as Chadzmuth has a scowl. Chadzmuth: Nothing further. Chadzmuth floats away, as Kevin teleports away. Chadzmuth lands back with Argit. Argit: Well? Are we doing good? Chadzmuth: Could be doing better. Swift: The prosecution would like to call its next witness. We call, Decka. Decka teleports in, in the witness booth. Argit squeaks as he freaks, pulling at his hair. Chadzmuth: That bad? Argit: That bad? Decka: What? Where am I? Swift: Decka, (Decka is surprised, as he looks at Swift.) can you tell us about your spring break? Chadzmuth: Objection! Relevance? Swift: It’s relevance will become clear in a manner of time. Domstol: Overruled. But get to the point quickly, Miss Swift. Answer the question, Mr. Decka. Decka: Well, spring break for my species occurs once every 17 years. We come to Earth, to this beautiful little town, which is famous for its popcorn. Swift: Popcorn? Decka: Oh, yes. We love popcorn. Swift: And what happens when you consume popcorn? Decka: Uh, we excrete a mineral of a goldish color, called aurum. Swift: Another word for gold. And this town that you go to, do they enjoy you being there? Decka: Oh, yes. They love it when we come. They even clean up after us. My seniors say that it is better each time, wealthier in appearance and resources. Swift: Let the record show that the gold created by Decka’s species is real gold, and has a substantial value on Earth. Nothing further. Chadzmuth floats over. Chadzmuth: So, you say that the citizens at that town seem wealthier each spring break. Decka: Yes, that’s what others have told me. Chadzmuth: So the gold is real, and is not fraudulent in anyway. No further questions. Decka teleports away. The polls come in, it slightly more in Argit’s favor. Swift: The prosecution would like to call the defendant to the stand. Domstol: Very well. Argit teleports from the defendant booth to the witness booth. Swift: Argit, can you please transform into the alien you’ve named “Argit-Gold Digger?” Chadzmuth: Objection! My client’s superhero status and transforming should have no influence on the charge of money fraud. Swift: On the contrary, his superhero powers can give him the power to create an unending money source. Domstol: While I agree that this attack to Argit’s character like this is unfair, it doesn’t mean it’s illegal. Overruled. Argit, transform into Argit-Gold Digger. Argit sighs, as he activates the Omnitrix, transforming. He turns into Argit-Gold Digger, the viewers gasping. Domstol: The same species as Decka. Swift: What powers does this form have? Argit-Gold Digger: Well, he has some enhanced strength, and durability. But hardly a combat form. Honestly, I don’t even use it for combat. Swift: And you have never utilized the ability to excrete gold? Argit-Gold Digger: No! I would never do anything like that! Swift: Hm. May I present exhibit A. A video screen appears, as it shows Argit entering a vault full of popcorn. He transforms into Argit-Gold Digger, and starts eating the popcorn. The next scene of the video shows the room filled with gold instead. Swift: The defendant obviously just lied about not knowing about his form’s power. Nothing further. Chadzmuth: Argit, were you ever informed that this gold that you excrete was false, or illegal? Argit-Gold Digger: What? No! This gold has always been authenticated as real gold. Chadzmuth: Nothing further. (He floats away.) Swift: Redirect, your honor? Argit, this authenticizer, is he on your payroll? Argit-Gold Digger: Uh, yeah, but Swift: So you could be paying him real money to authenticate the gold as real. Nothing further. Argit-Gold Digger reverts, as he’s teleported back to the defendant stand. Argit: Hey, call for Gorvan! I asked him to investigate that lawyer woman. Chadzmuth: Hm. Your honor, I would like to call my own witness, Gorvan. Gorvan teleports into the witness booth, as Chadzmuth floats over to him. Gorvan: Huh? What? (He sees Argit.) Ah. Chadzmuth: Mr. Gorvan, can you tell me of your position? Gorvan: I’m a Magister of the Plumbers. Chadzmuth: At the top of the ladder of the Plumbers. And you are friends with my client? Gorvan: Yes. He has assisted with several arrests in the past. Chadzmuth: You recently did a search on the prosecution, Lawyer Swift. Can you tell me the material of your search? Swift: Objection! Accusing a member of the board of possible illegal activity. Domstol: You're the one who mentioned illegal activities, not him. Overruled. Gorvan: I learned that Ms. Swift works for the Rooters, a rogue Plumber group. She is abusing her level of power to get at Argit. Chadzmuth: What level of power is this? Gorvan: The Rooters only answer to the Magistrata, the highest authority of the Plumbers. So they don’t need cause to do anything. Chadzmuth: Nothing further. Swift: I have no questions for this witness. And I would like to introduce a new witness. Proctor Servantis. Gorvan teleports away, as Proctor Servantis appears in the witness booth. Swift: Proctor, can you tell the world your job? Servantis: I am the leader of the Rooters, tasked with stopping a “coming storm.” Swift: And what is this, “coming storm?” Servantis: Currently, it is the defendant, Argit. You see, Coming storm is a term that we use to refer to all galactic level threats. In order to stop these threats, I created a device called the Omnitrix. Argit: Whoa, whoa, whoa! He’s the creator?! Domstol: Chadzmuth, control your client! Chadzmuth: I apologize, Your Honor. Argit, shut up! Swift: Continue. Servantis: I created the Omnitrix to fight threats to peace. However, it fell out of my hands, and into the hands of that rodent, which creates the possibility of destruction beyond what has ever been seen. Swift: Explain that. What destruction? Servantis: He already abuses his powers to obtain fame and glory. But he only has a set number of forms. There are more aliens than he’s revealed in that thing, aliens that could destroy the universe, with nothing being its equal. Swift: Nothing further. Chadzmuth: So, Ms. Swift works for you, is that correct? Servantis: Yes, that is correct. But she is also a lawyer, fighting for justice. Chadzmuth: But her views and opinions are strongly influenced by the Rooters’ views, and therefore your views. Is it possible that you specifically told her to go after my client in a court of law?! Servantis: Is it possible, yes. Did I ask, Chadzmuth: One last thing. You state that you created the Omnitrix, is that right? Servantis: I did. But I didn’t finish Chadzmuth: You really think that a Cerebrocrustacean could do something like that? Servantis: I am a Cerebrocrustacean Human hybrid, created by a process I created while I was pure human. Chadzmuth: So you're smart. Just not that smar. I would like to introduce defense exhibit A, the Omnitrix! A hologram of the Omnitrix forms, expanding to a large size. Chadzmuth floats up, finding a set of markings. Chadzmuth: These markings here are Galvan. They are to serve as a signature. I sign in a similar fashion back home. What’s more, is the symbol on the face plate. The hologram revolves, showing the face plate. Chadzmuth: This hourglass shape is the sign of peace, as well as the main sign of the Galvan. The Plumbers, utilizing the “Redspot” pattern, would have no use of this feature. You still say that you created the Omnitrix? Servantis: I do. Chadzmuth: Hm. Then I’d call you a flat out lier! Nothing further! Servantis teleports away. Swift: (Angry) The prosecution rests, Your Honor. Domstol: Very well. Let’s tally the votes! Universe, it is now your time! Put in your votes! A few moments go by, as the scale lights up. The green lights almost fill the circle, Argit sighing. However, all the lights light up on the red side, tipping downwards. Bailiff: The defendant has been found, guilty. Argit: Ah! Chadzmuth: Now, Argit! Argit activates the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Four Arms. The hair on his back is spiked up, as his suit is orange and black. Argit-Four Arms: Argit-Four Arms! Domstol: What in tarnations?! Chadzmuth: Your Honor, my client would like to initiate in the Tetramand Trial of Combat! Argit-Four Arms: That’s right, punks! Uh, what’s a Tetramand Trial of Combat? Chadzmuth: It’s when you fight a foe chosen by the prosecution, and if you win, you’re found innocent. Argit-Four Arms: I have to fight someone?! Chadzmuth: Should be no problem for the world’s greatest hero. Swift: The prosecution chooses Kevin Levin as their champion. Kevin Levin teleports onto the field, floating in space, but appears as if he’s standing on solid ground. Argit-Four Arms: You’re with the Rooters?! Kevin: Good to know you met my friends in big places. Now, are you going to fight me, or are you going to run like you always do? Argit-Four Arms is teleported onto the field, startled by the occurrence, but regains his composure. Argit-Four Arms: Alright then. Let’s get this over with! Argit-Four Arms jumps high into the air, coming stomping down at Kevin. Kevin rolls backwards, and then jumps, landing on Argit-Four Arms’ shoulders. Argit-Four Arms reaches around to grab Kevin, but he slips down his back. Kevin then reaches around, grabbing the Omnitrix. It releases feedback, as they both scream. An explosion occurs, as Argit goes flying, rolling across the floor. Kevin is mutated, coming out as an abomination of aliens. He has Terraspin’s shell on his back with Toepick’s chest with chains forming like Spidermonkey’s sashes, Ditto’s sensory nodes circling the intersecting point. His face is broken into four parts; the upper right eye being Grey Matter’s, his middle eye being ChamAlien’s, his left eye being Spidermonkey’s three eyes, and his mouth being Ditto’s, with whiskers on his cheeks. He has Gold Digger’s white hair. He has Four Arms’ frame, with his upper right arm being Sludge Blob’s, his upper left arm being Four Arms’, his lower right arm being Grey Matter’s, and his lower left arm being Gold Digger. Each arm has Fasttrack’s arm spikes. His legs are Fasttrack’s, while his feet are Grey Matter’s. He has Spidermonkey’s tail. Argit: YIKES! Kevin: (In deeper, manic voice) Thank you, Argit. Now I finally have, WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! NOW I’M THE HERO! Argit: (Nervous) Hey there buddy. Let’s, let’s just talk this out. I’m sure we can work out an understanding. Kevin: Good luck with that. NOW FIGHT! Kevin stretches his Sludge arm, grabbing Argit and pulling him in. Kevin then punches him away with his Four Arms’ arm, sending Argit flying into the air. Ports open on Kevin’s chest, as they expel air, causing him to float and fly after Argit. His speed increases, as he uppercuts Argit, sending him falling down. Kevin gives chase, as Argit activates the Omnitrix, turning into Ditto. Argit-Ditto has an orange jumpsuit instead of green. Argit-Ditto creates a mound of clones, cushioning his landing on the ground. The clones erupt, as Argit-Ditto sits up, groaning. Argit-Ditto: Well, that hurt. Agh! Kevin crashes down, Argit-Ditto rolling out of the way. Kevin shoots web from his tail around Argit-Ditto, who multiplies to break free. The clones then all charge forward, as one stays behind. Argit-Ditto: That’s right! Get him! The Argit-Ditto Clones are screaming, as they run past Kevin, who looks back in confusion. The lead Argit-Ditto sighs. Argit-Ditto: Can you not be cowards for once! We’ve got a situation on hand! Kevin zooms in front of Argit-Ditto, spooking him and causing him to fall to the ground. Kevin: Any last words, hedgehog? Argit-Ditto: (Smirking) Yeah. Dog pile! Kevin turns, seeing the Argit-Ditto clones have jumped into the air and land on him, hanging off his body. Kevin reaches and grabs for them, tearing them off as he does. A couple of Argit-Ditto clones grab at his face, tugging on it. Argit-Ditto 2: Give it up! You can’t stop the almighty powers of (Argit-Ditto 2 pulls off part of Kevin’s face, which was made of sludge.) Argit. It’s a mask! Kevin’s sludge arm stretches up and grabs onto his face, pulling and ejecting the clones in a burst of sludge. He also pulls off the sludge on his face, revealing Toepick’s helmet. The five eyes visible on the mask can be seen through the cage holes. Kevin: Time to end this. Kevin turns invisible, the last of the clones thrown off him. The Argit-Ditto clones become frantic, panicking. Argit-Ditto 4: Where’d he go?! Argit-Ditto 3: We’re doomed! We’re doomed! Argit-Ditto 7: Everyone relax! There’s nothing to worry about! Merge back with the main clone! Every clone for himself! Argit-Ditto: Huh?! The Argit-Ditto clones run over to him, merging back with the original. In a moment, Argit-Ditto is left standing alone, reverting. Argit: Oh, thanks a lot guys! OOF! Argit is grabbed by a sludge arm, lifted into the air and constricted. Tiny hands hold his eyelids open, as Kevin becomes visible. It’s revealed that his tiny hands had stretched, as his mask hisses, opening. Kevin: Boo. The mask opens, as Argit is forced to look at Kevin’s face, going white as a ghost. He squirms to get free, but is restricted. Argit: NOOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY! Argit’s head of quills erupt, firing into the air. They hit the tiny hands, them going numb and letting go of Kevin’s head. Argit then turns his head to point at Kevin, all the quills embedding into Kevin’s chest and body. Kevin groans, as his sludge arm breaks, unable to keep conscious control of it. Kevin hits the ground, fast asleep. He reverts to his human form, snoring peacefully. Argit is now bald on his head. Argit: Ah! My quills! Domstol: We have a winner! And the winner of the trial is, Argit! Argit: Wait, I won? Whoopee! Domstol: As such, the price of returning the Omnitrix to the owner does not need to be paid. Argit gets to keep the device. Court is adjourned. Domstol hits his gavel to the table, as Argit and Chadzmuth teleport back to Earth. They are in the middle of the street, the crowd cheering. Civilian 1: You did it! Woman: Oh! So dreamy! Woman 2: We love you Argit! Argit: Thank you, thank you my fans! I have no personal feelings against you if you voted against me, but Man: That was loaded! We all voted for your innocence! Man 2: Yeah, the entire planet was for you. Argit: Then, how? A blue blur zooms by, knocking Argit over. He lands on his butt, as Helen stops, a Null Void portal opening behind her. Servantis, Swift, Alan, Manny and Pierce come out, joining her. Argit: You! So that’s how they got that video! Helen: Aw, sorry to disappoint you, sir. But I quit. Argit: Too late. You’re fired! Chadzmuth: Well, it’s been fun, Argit. I’ll send you my bill. (Chadzmuth teleports away.) Argit: And they call me a coward. Gah! Servantis’ skull opens, releasing red lightning, which wraps around Argit, lifting him into the air. Argit slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Argit-Grey Matter. Argit-Grey Matter: Why are you so upset? So your glorified lawyer lost the case. Unless, you wanted the Omnitrix. You rigged the voting! Servantis: Quite right. Do you really think I’d just let the Omnitrix stay in the hand of a coward and a lier? I couldn’t take that chance. Since I’ve lost in a court of law, I must retrieve it myself. Argit-Grey Matter: Well, news flash for you. You may see me as a coward, but you should no to never fight a cornered rat. Plus, I’m smarter than you right now. Servantis: Ah, that old superstition that Galvans are smarter than Cerebrocrustaceans. Argit-Grey Matter: Well, when they give such good plans as I do. Argit-Grey Matter reverts, some of his head quills grown back. Argit plucks a quill, throwing it, it hitting Servantis. He’s slightly stunned, as he lowers his electric field. Argit drops, slapping down the Omnitrix. Argit-Spidermonkey shoots web at the Rooters, with Alan burning through it. Argit-Spidermonkey: Can’t catch me! Arigt-Spidermonkey takes off running as Helen dashes in, going to cut him off. Argit-Spidermonkey makes a sharp turn, shooting web that catches her feet. He continues to retreat, with Swift following from the air. Servantis, Pierce and Manny follow, with Alan freeing Helen. Argit-Spidermonkey ends up down an alley at a dead end. Argit-Spidermonkey has his back to the wall, terrified as the Rooters corner him. Argit-Spidermonkey reverts. Servantis: Nowhere to run. Now, remove his arm. We’ll find a way to get the device off afterwards. Argit: Hate to disappoint you, but you’ve lost. All according to plan. Argit slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Argit-Toepick. Argit-Toepick’s helmet hisses as it opens, a light coming from it. The Rooters all turn a pale white, as they all back up. The group runs out of the alley, as Servantis pulls out a Null Void projector, opening a portal for them to run through. They disappear as the portal closes. Argit-Toepick reverts. Argit: And don’t come back! The crowd cheers as Argit comes out of the alley, Argit taking it in. Argit: Thank you, thank you! I’d like to think! Harangue: Mr. Argit! (Harangue comes over, angry.) Is it true that you have an offshore bank account possessing your alien created gold?! Argit: What?! I, Voice: That account was created to protect donation funds. Everyone turns, as Rayona walks towards them, an air of superiority to her. Argit sighs in relief. Argit: Mr. Harangue. I believe you are familiar with my assistant. Rayona: Argit Industries has been preparing a project to build a new orphanage. Or split the money to renovate existing orphanages and children’s hospitals. We were in the middle of deciding when I took my vacation, so we didn’t officially confirm our plans. Argit: Uh, right! Yes. Let us start with dividing for renovation, and see what’s left afterwards. We can talk more finite details back at the office. Rayona: Of course, Mr. Argit. Ready? Argit: Definetely. Well, it’s been great to see all my wonderful fans, but the hero must return back to his day job. Farewell! A limousine pulls up, Rayona opening the door. Argit gets in, as Rayona gets in afterwards. The limo drives off, as Argit gives off a sigh of relief. Argit: Ah! You’re never allowed to take a vacation again. Rayona: Nice to see that you actually survived while I was gone. I honestly thought a life destroying catastrophe would occur. Argit: Technically, it did. End Scene A group of beat boxers are beat boxing in the background, with Argit in front. Argit was wearing a ball cap turned sideways and has a gold chain around his neck. Argit: (Rapping)'' It started when an alien device did what it did. Stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. He’s got super powers, he’s no ordinary rodent, Argit 10!'' Beat Boxers: (Singing) Argit 10! ''(They continue beat boxing.) Argit: (Wrapping) ''So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. Turn into an alien before your very eyes. Slimy, creepy, fast and strong, every shape and size, Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Argit 10! ''(They continue beat boxing.) Argit: (Wrapping) Armed with powers, he’s on the case. Fighting off evil from Earth or space. He’ll never stop till he makes them pay, he’s the baddest rodent ever saved the day! Argit 10!'' Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping)'' Argit 10!'' Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping)'' Argit 10!'' Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping)'' Argit 10! ''(Holds up Omnitrix.) It’s money time! Hokestar: Cut! The beat boxers relax, as Hokestar, wielding four cameras, was upset. Hokestar: I thought we agreed that the line is “hero time!” Argit: Yeah, but it’s all about the money, right? Hokestar: Do you want this music video to reflect your image or not?! Then do it as written! Take it from the top! And, action! The beat boxers start beat boxing again, as a green flash occurs around the back. John Smith comes around the corner, seeing Argit, lifting the Omnitrix. John: Yeah, no. John goes back around the corner, teleporting away in a flash of green light. Characters * Argit 10 * Will Harangue * Judge Domstol * Highbreed Bailif * Gorvan * Decka Argit's Employees * Fistina * Solid Plugg * Sergeant Cookmeister * Grick * Grack * Toby Monitor * Chadzmuth * Rayona Argit's Movie Team * Hokestar * Deefus Veeblepister (In Argit 10 form) * Bubble Helmet * Liam * Thunderpig * Beat Boxers Cameo Characters * Bug-Lite * Tummyhead * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Jennifer Nocturne * Driscoll (mentioned only) * Mr. Nesmith (mentioned only) * Vulkanus (mentioned only) Villains Rooters * Kevin Levin * Pierce Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Alan Albright * Lawyer Swift * Proctor Servantis * Helen Wheels Others * Psyphon * Fistrick * Corvo Aliens By Argit * Argit-Grey Matter (x2) * Argit-Toepick (x2) * Argit-Gold Digger (first appearance) (x2) * Argit-Fasttrack * Argit-ChamAlien * Argit-Spidermonkey (x2) * Argit-Terraspin * Argit-Sludge Blob * Argit-Four Arms * Argit-Ditto By Movie Argit 10 * Argit-Unitar Trivia * This movie was inspired by And Then There Was Ben, where they showed an alternate dimension Argit with an Omnitrix. * It's also where the last quote comes from. * True to Argit's nature, most of his aliens revolve around hiding and running away from a fight. * This is the first time I've made my own Kevin Mutation. * The Rooters are the main enemies. * Gold Digger is the first fanon alien of mine to debut outside of John Smith 10. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Movies Category:Earth-68: Movies Category:John Smith 10: Special